


Coinslut

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: (ಥ_ಥ), M/M, Multi, i don't even know what to tag, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a story I wrote on my phone notes app at three in the morning after a long day at a festival. The product... is something that can't be unseen.  There is no rhyme or reason for this, just really weird shit that will make you question why you clicked on his.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobomassacre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobomassacre/gifts).



> If you are faint of heart or have an adversion to very strange sexual practices, then I don't think this is the fic for you. If you enjoy weird kinks and random crossovers without context or logical reasoning, then I hope you get a laugh out of this. Or strangely aroused. I'll take either one.

Yato's jar of five yen coins rattled as he flexed his twenty-six inch schlong in front of the customers at the strip club. He was at yet another job to help him build his shrine. He was beginning to squirt over the crowd of people when another male stripper came over and started fondling Yato's luscious buttocks as the stripper was being twerked on by another. The announcer pulled a raffle ticket out of a jar and yelled out, "Kageyama you are our lucky winner of the day! Please come up on stage and join in." The rest of the crowd let out a simultaneous moan as a dark haired boy came up on stage with his dick out and already throbbing. The rest of the crowd put away their majestic electrifying rods with difficulty into their pants, as Yato had been putting on a great show so far. Kageyama started swinging his dick in circles spraying everyone to their delight. Yato walked over and handed him the jar of coins and whispered something in his ear before turning around and bending over. Kageyama crouched down to where the man's fine ass was eye level, and started milking Yato's twitching member as he slipped the five yen coins in to the other man's anus. Yato began moaning and panting as the coins disappeared and the other strippers rubbed on him sensually. One was under his bent frame rubbing their back on his stomach, while sucking Kageyama's cock. The other was making out with Yato as the stripper's dong was poking at the one under Yato each time he slid back and forth. As the jar Kageyama was holding was almost empty, the crowd tossed more and more five yen coins into the stage. Needless to say, the shrine was going to made very soon if Yato did more jobs like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I need help. (◕‿◕✿ )
> 
> •casually cleanses eyeballs with hoseok, jeongguk, and taehyung. kbai.•


End file.
